A Message from Beyond the Grave
by AngylGrrl
Summary: Buffy knew she was going to die so she left a message for her friends......R


Disclaimer: JOSS IS GOD...need I say more. i just borrowed BTVS and Angel and its characters.   
Spoilers: After "The Gift."  
  
  
Dawn had just returned home from Buffy's funeral. She had finally realized what Buffy meant when she said that if she stopped moving around, stopped doing things, that she knew that her mother was dead. Dawn went into Buffy's room, looking at her sisters things. She found a box underneath her bed and pulled it out. She placed it on the bed and sat next to it. She took the lid off of the box and peered inside. She saw documents, like a will, and she found a cassette tape that had 'Play Me' written on it. She called the gang up and they all waited for Willow and Angel to come, since Willow had left to go tell Angel about Buffy's death. A few hours later Cordelia, Xander, Anya, Spike, Tara, Willow, Giles and Angel sat in the living room of Dawn's house.  
  
"I found this box when I was looking around in Buffy's room. Inside was documentation that had been forged saying that I am some how related to Xander, and am to be in his custody if anything should happen to Buffy. Also I found this tape and it said 'Play Me.' So, I figured it may be for all of us so that is why I called you all here," Dawn said.  
  
She grabbed a tape player and set it on the table. She put the tape in and pressed PLAY. Then she sat back down near Tara and Willow. The tape slowly started with a musical beginning.  
  
"Guys, if you are hearing this, then something has gone terribly wrong. I at least hope that I died saving the world, and not by some creepazoid vampire. Sorry to Spike and Angel, whom I know should be there. Xander, I asked Willow a long time ago to make up documentation claiming you to be a cousin, and puts her in your custody. Make sure she goes to school, ok? Ok, now to some other things. Angel, you are first. You were my first love, but you never truly had my heart. I hope you get the happiness that you deserve, but still keep your soul. Spike, I loved you as a friend, as a brother. Take care of Dawn for me. Xander and Anya, I hope you two are happy together. Cordy, Cordy, I don't know what to say. Just keep growing. Giles, you were always a father to me. I love you Giles, I mean, I love you, Dad. Now to my best friend, Willow. Where to start, I don't know. Tara is one lucky young woman to have won your heart. To bad that I was too afraid to let you know how I truly felt. I heard this song, by Don Henley, and it is kind of how I feel."  
  
The tape went to silence and soon a song started up.   
  
I had a good life  
Before you came  
I had my friends  
And my freedom  
I had my name  
Still there was  
Sorrow and emptiness  
'Til you made me glad  
Oh, in this love  
I found strength  
I never knew I had   
And this love  
Is like nothing  
I have ever known  
Take my hand, love  
I'm taking you home  
I'm taking you home   
There were days, lonely days  
When the world wouldn't  
Throw me a crumb  
But I kept on believing  
That this day would come   
And this love  
Is like nothing  
I have ever known  
Take my hand, love  
I'm taking you home  
I'm taking you home  
Where we can be with  
The ones who really care  
Home, where we  
Can grow together  
Keep you in  
My heart forever   
And this love  
Is like nothing  
I have ever known  
Take my hand, love  
I'm taking you home  
Taking you home   
And this love  
Is like nothing  
I have ever known  
Take my hand, love  
I'm taking you home  
I'm taking you home  
Don Henley, Taking you Home  
  
"Ok, now I know you are with Tara, and I used to be jealous, but I am happy for the two of you, honest. Just take care of her, ok, Tara. I will always love you, Wills. You weren't just my hacker, research girl, resident bad ass Wiccan, but you were my shoulder to cry on, the one who could calm me down, you were my world, Willow. Always know that. Guys, I know I must be dead if you are listening to this. I will watch over you always. And if you find some way to bring me back, I am all for it. Glory is a hell beast and protect Dawn always. But if I killed Glory, then yay for me, but still protect Dawn. She is and always will be a part of me. I will live on through her. You are my family. Take care of each other, look out for each other. And Angel, Spike, don't kill each other. Spike take care of Dawn, I know you promised me to take care of her. Thank you in advance. You guys keep together, don't disband, you all need each other. Trust me, I know, its all of you who kept me alive, and you'll keep each other alive. Guys, I am almost out of time, so I have one last thing to say: All of you were my rock, my stability. Be each others rock, and never give up. I'm out there some where. Always keep looking. Good journey."  
  
The tape stopped, and Dawn looked around the room. Willow was sobbing freely on Tara's shoulder. Spike walked over to Angel and took his hand, shaking it.  
  
"She's right mate, we need to put our differences aside," Spike said.  
"Yeah," Angel replied.  
"Yes, well I think we should go patrol. She has still left us with that. Spike, Angel and myself will go. Tara and Willow, stay here and look after Dawn. Cordelia, Xander and Anya, can leave. Cordelia you can stay with Angel and Spike at my house," Giles said.  
  
Everyone agreed and left. Dawn went upstairs, leaving Willow and Tara alone.  
  
"Are. Are you all right Willow," Tara asked.  
"Yes and no. She was in love with me, and I loved her, still love her. I just don't know. I love you too, very much."  
"If there was a way to get her back, I would want you to do what ever would make you happy, and I would support you in any decision you made. And no matter what, we'd still be friends."  
"I miss her so much, Tara, I love her, and I never told her. Well in a way, I did, but I never told her told her. And she never told me."  
  
Willow broke down again and Tara just held her tightly.  
  
"No matter what Willow, we'll get through it. I promise you, we will get through it." 


End file.
